


My Wolf Eyes Is Never Too Far

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wolf Eyes Is Never Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've had a crap day and I haven't written Loki and me for a long time so here we are. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I had a draining day, I felt sad and tired just in dire need of comfort.  I was about to go to sleep when I saw green smoke appear in my room.

Loki stepped out from the smoke, I gave him a sad look feeling tears swell up in my eyes again. He wrapped his arms around me, as he crawled into bed with me.

"You look tired my love" he whispered softly.

I nodded having a hard time saying anything; he gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. He knew what had made me feel like this, he hated seeing me in this state.

"I'm so glad you're never too far my Wolf Eyes, I'm sorry I haven't reached for you lately" I said in a quiet voice.

"I will always be there for you my Enchantress, do not apologize my darling there is nothing to be sorry for. I am here now, that is all that matters" he said wiping my tears.

"You're right my Loki, I love you" I said falling asleep in his arms.

"As I love you sweet Enchantress" he said feeling sleep take over him as he held me close through the night.

I was glad he was with me now, it felt good to be held in his arms, in the morning I would thank him as he deserved.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
